


Size doesn't matter

by yuionass (knottedprince)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Chubby Katsuki Yuuri, Cowgirl Position, Crack, Facials, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missionary Position, Size Difference, Size Kink, Top Katsuki Yuuri, big dick yuuri, god i suck at tagging, idk the name of it but big dick small dick, makkachin narrowly escaped being an inwitting voyeur, mystery lube, small dick victor, surprise buttplug, this could be a/b/o if you squint, trans Phichit is mentioned subtly, victor has terrible stamina and was secretly wearing a butt plug the whole time, victor planned this, victors pants just vanish idfk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 12:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10163249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knottedprince/pseuds/yuionass
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki has never really seen another guy's dick. He's seen them in porn, but he doesn't count that, because guys in porn always have weird dick sizes. And he keeps his eyes to himself when other dudes go nude in the Onsen, like any respectable member of society should. So, he never really thinks anything about his own one. It works fine, it looks okay as far as dicks go, and it's not really tiny. So he doesn't think about it.Victor Nikiforov has seen quite a few peoples dicks. Not as many people have seen his, though. Victor's own dick is good enough, he supposes. It works. It fits in his own hand well enough.However, when Victor finds himself faced with Yuuri's dick, a small problem arises.





	

**Author's Note:**

> "However, when Victor finds himself faced with Yuuri's dick, a small problem arises." 
> 
> Guys cant we just take a moment to appreciate my fucking multilayered pun there? its so well thought out! god, im a fucking genius. i can't believe it. that's the best wordplay i've made in years. fuck.

Victor paused after he pulled down Yuuri's pants, as he found himself face to face with the most intimidating phallus he'd seen in his life. It was a lot more than he'd bargained for, and put a bit of a spanner in his plans for tonight.

Yuuri noticed that Victor was somewhat frozen, staring blankly at his dick. "Um," began Yuuri. Shit, what could be wrong? "Is something wrong?" Yuuri queried, tilting Victors face up to look at him. Victor looked... dismayed. Before Yuuri could ask him why though, Victor smiled falsely. "Nothing at all, just admiring, uh, the... view," he said, his voice tense.

Yuuri was not convinced. "Victor, what's wrong? We don't have to do this, if you don't want to." Victor sighed and sat up, scratching his head. "Uh, Yuuri," he began. "Have you ever.... How far have you gone wih other men?"

Yuuri frowned, feeling like he was missing something, maybe some untold gay sex etiquette that could only be known with lots of experience. "Uh, I went to third base with a guy I roomed with in Detroit, but he didn't have a dick.. other than that though, nothing else, until... He gestured at his dick, still hanging out, kinda soft now. "This," he finished.

Victor bit his bottom lip and nodded slowly, a slight frown barely noticeable on his face. "I think maybe we should take things a bit more slowly, if you're inexperienced," he concluded, gingerly tucking Yuuri's dick back into his pants, zipping them up and awkwardly patting his crotch as if to say "there you go."

Victor cleared his throat. "Um." He took a deep breath, then said; "I am going to go and find something to eat. Would you like me to bring you anything?"

Yuuri, completely baffled by this behaviour, shook his head. He opened his mouth to pose a question, but Victor had left the room incredibly fast. After sitting blankly on his bed for a few minutes trying to comprehend what had just happened, he got up and headed towards to kitchen to try find Victor.

Victor was not in the kitchen, nor anywhere else Yuuri looked. Except...

Yuuri paused outside Victors room. He could hear muffled noises from inside, something like whining. He pressed his ear to the door, and was shocked at what he made out. There were unmistakable crying noises, and Victor was talking in between wet sniffing noises.

"Oh Makka... what am I going to dooo" cried Victor inside his room. He was muffling his sobs in the unwitting dogs fur, wailing his sorrows while the poodle gave him a blank look. "I'm put to shame!" He wailed, softly. "I'm gonna take off my pants and Yuuri is gonna laugh at me! It's bad enough as it is..." Victor broke off to make more tearful whining noises. On the other side of the door, Yuuri had never been more confused.

"He probably thinks of me as this corageous well endowed european manly man.... its all a lie, Makka, it's all..." Victor sobbed, "A lieeee."

Yuuri muffled a laugh behind his hand despite himself. He actually hadn't thought of Victor like that, but it was funny that Victor thought he had. Without announcing himself, Yuuri opened Victor's door, to see Victor flung dramatically across his bed with his arms wrapped around an indifferent Makkachin. Victor sat up abruptly at the sound of the door opening, wiping his face on his sleeve. "Yuuri, what are you doing here?" he exclaimed. Yuuri closed the door behind him, crossing over to the bed and sitting down beside Victor. "I'm not sure why you're so upset, Victor, I just want to let you know you never have to be embarrassed in front of me. And if embarassment is why you just ran away from sex when you've been hinting at wanting it since we met, we should definitely finish having sex."

Victor looked down, and sighed. "Yuuri," he began sadly. "Your penis puts any other to shame. I was self conscious of my own size even before earlier, but now..." Yuuri cupped Victor's cheek and lifted his face to look him in the eye. "I promise you, Victor, I'm sure there's nothing wrong with the size of your dick. Even if it's the smallest in the world, I'll still love you and want you the same way I do." To emphasise his point, Yuuri leaned forward and kissed Victor passionately.

Victor moaned into the kiss, and he had just began sliding his hand up Yuuri's shirt when he heard Makkachin whining and scratching on the door. Yuuri quickly got up and let the dog out, locking the door and hurrying back to the bed where Victor was waiting for him.

He laid Victor back on the bed, leaning over him and kissing him again, smirking when he heard Victor moan softly. Victor suddenly grasped Yuuri's ass and pulled Yuuri against him, pressing their crotches together. He could feel Yuuri's large erection pressing against his own hard dick, and he dismissed the sense of inferiority flaring up at the back of his mind when Yuuri rolled his hips down against him.

They made out hotly for a while, and then Yuuri pulled away, nibbling and sucking on Victors neck as he unbuttoned Victor's shirt. Once Victor's shirt was undone, Yuuri moved away from the light mark he was leaving on Victors neck, kissing down his chest, until he reached his dark grey treasure trail.

He paused to undo Victor's pants, and Victor put a hand on Yuuri's shoulder. "Please, just," he began, his face growing a deep red, "don't laugh?" he said tentatively. Yuuri almost scoffed at that. It wasn't like Victor's dick would be half the size of his or anything.

Yuuri pulled Victors dick out of his pants.

It was.

Yuuri honestly hadn't thought you could get a dick that size, in fact until earlier he'd actually thought most dicks were a similar size to his, and he needed a moment to process. Victor slapped his hands over his face, the blush spreading down his neck. "Come on Yuuri, it isn't _that_ small..." he said defensively.

Yuuri curled his hand around Victor's dick, refraining from saying anything when he noticed that his fingers overlapped around it. Giving Victor what he hoped was a seductive look, he licked the tip, removing his hand and taking the whole of it into his mouth. His nose was buried in Victor's dark grey pubes, and he wasn't even gagging or anything. Wasn't gagging supposed to be a part of blowing someone? He bobbed his head back and forth a few times, moving his tongue in a way he hoped felt good.

Victor moaned and clenched his hand in Yuuri's hair, and Yuuri paused to tell Victor to stop pulling it. Victor apologised, extracting his hand from Yuuri's hair, and Yuuri went back to work. He hadn't been sucking Victor for very long when he moved the hand that had awkwardly been resting on Victor's thigh (he was palming himself with his other hand) and played with Victor's balls a bit. He then, out of curiosity, slid his fingers further back, intending to tease Victor's ass, and he was surprised when instead his fingers met a small round object. He pressed against it and Victor started moaning a lot and swearing in Russian. Yuuri wrapped his fingers around it and moved it, and Victor clasped the back of Yuuri's head before suddenly coming in Yuuri's mouth.

Yuuri finally got to experience the gagging part of giving a blowjob, as his mouth was unexpectedly filled with jizz. He unceremoniously spat it out onto Victor's stomach, looking up at Victor incredulously. "What the fuck was that, Victor?" he demanded, but Victor just looked at him dazedly with a dopey post-orgasmic smile on his face. Yuuri pressed on the knob at Victor's ass, and Victor twitched like he'd been electrocuted.

"I'm sorry Yuuri, it was just... too much..." he slurred, as if that explained it. Yuuri moved backwards to inspect the mystery object, to see it was most likely what he expected. "Is this a buttplug? Victor, why the hell are you wearing a butt plug?" Victor leaned forward and caught the shoulder of Yuuri's shirt, pulling him upwards so that they were face-to-face, and he gave him a sloppy kiss before murmuring five words against his mouth that turned Yuuri more than you could imagine; "So you can fuck me."

Victor turned slightly, sliding his hand under his pillow and producing a lube bottle that he had probably been using earlier and a condom that Yuuri decided not to question, pressing them into Yuuri's hand. "If you want to, of course," he added.

Yuuri fumbled to open the bottle, squeezing a generous amount onto one hand before chucking the bottle to the side and tugging at the plug with his other hand, arousal spiking through him when Victor moaned as it it slipped out. It was a big plug, luckily, and Yuuri ran his lubed up hand over Victor's hole before easily slipping four fingers in.

He worked his fingers in and out for a while before removing his pants and fumbling the condom on (it was quite tight, but not uncomfortably so) and lifting Victor's knees up, pressing the head of his dick slowly into him. Victor let out a long moan, cursing and muttering something about Yuuri filling him up so well, and Yuuri moaned Victor's name at the feeling of his dick sinking into the tight hole.

He pressed into Victor for what felt like ages until his dick was as far in as it would go, and when Victor felt his hips pressing against his ass he reached back, grabbing Yuuri's ass and holding him there while he adjusted to having such a large cock inside his ass, and he moaned when Yuuri moved his hips a little bit, pressing his dick deeper inside Victor than any of his dildos had ever reached. After a few moments, Yuuri drew his hips backwards until the tip of his dick caught on Victor's rim, and then he slammed back in, causing Victor to let out a loud moan.

Yuuri fucked in and out of Victor at an incredible pace, nothing to be heard but the sound of skin slapping together, lewd moans, curses and heavy breaths falling from Victor and Yuuri in unision, and the sounds of Yuuri's dick slipping in and out of Victor's slicked hole.

Suddenly, Victor said "wait, stop" and Yuuri stopped, wondering why Victor would want to stop when he was clearly enjoying it so much. Victor grabbed Yuuri's shoulders, flipping them over while somehow managing to keep Yuuri's dick inside him the whole time, and Yuuri nearly came right there at the feeling of Victor shifting while he was inside him. Victor then kissed Yuuri filthily, with a lot of tongue, before planting his hands on Yuuri's chest and moving himself into a sitting position. Yuuri let his hands fall to Victor's waist, looking up at the beautifully handsome man in awe as he began to ride Yuuri. 

And God, did Victor know how to ride. Yuuri usually lasted quite long, but he found his orgasm approaching at an alarming rate as he looked up at Victor, flushed and panting as he ground his hips against Yuuri, his platinum hair damp with sweat and falling over his eye. Yuuri moved his hand from Victor's waist to tuck his hair behind his ear, and Victor grabbed Yuuri's hand, holding it against his face before taking Yuuri's thumb into his mouth, suckling on it in a way that made Yuuri wish he was blowing him. 

Yuuri felt his orgasm approaching, and he let his hand fall down so he was grasping Victor's large muscular butt, panting out that he was going to come soon. The second he said that, Victor quickly stilled and lifted himself out of Yuuri's lap, Yuuri's dick falling against his own thigh and jumping desperately.

Before Yuuri could question the change of position, Victor hastily pulled off the condom and took the tip of Yuuri's dick into his mouth while jerking the rest of it, using some tongue tricks that had Yuuri swearing, sitting up and clutching at the back of Victor's head almost immediately. "I'm gonna - oh god, Vic - i'm..." started Yuuri, and Victor pulled off, continuing to jerk him off while opening his mouth and letting his tongue hang out, looking up at Yuuri's face through his silvery lashes and hair that had fallen back onto his face. Yuuri swore, brushing Victor's hair back as he came, long white stripes of come shooting into Victor's mouth and across his face. 

Yuuri had barely finished coming when Victor swallowed and wiped his face off roughly with his hand, moving upwards and capturing him in a sloppy kiss, allowing Yuuri to taste himself on his tongue. Yuuri moaned into Victor's mouth when he felt the other man's hands clasping his soft sides and moving upwards to wrap around his back. It wasn't entirely comfortable though, both of them covered in sweat and come. 

"Come on," said Yuuri. "I'm gonna go shower. Do you want to join me?" 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know, this sucks.  
> No, I don't know why I wrote it.  
> Might i add, it's my first yoi smut.  
> _____
> 
> Edit: so, thanks to a completely unrelated discussion I saw on a killing stalking blog about Sangwoo's dick size, I recently discovered that 7 inches, an average dick size by western standards, would be considered a "monster cock" by asian standards (not my words) and I was writing this picturing Yuuri being at least 9 inches if not more. so, I mean, Yuuri's dick in this fic is not only massive by western standards, but is actually a giant fucking mutant king dong XXL. like, he could fucking kill Victor on that thing. (Victor is 5-6 inches in this fic so, yeah, i wasn't exaggerating when I said it's half the size)


End file.
